Mungyodance
Mungyodance, a.k.a. MGD is a music video game series produced by VULPvibe Entertainment. The game's engine is heavily based on StepMania, another free dance game simulation. As of 2007, there are 464 songs featured in both released versions of MGD. Mungyodance 3: The Third Rave, the third game in the series, was released on August 24, 2008. The entire current songlist totals 261 songs http://76.215.86.198/~renard/mgdforum/index.php?topic=642.msg6526, as the only older songs that will be in this version are from Mungyodance 2's add-on packs. A contest is going on that will place the three winners in Mungyodance 3, so the final songlist will most likely be 264 songs. The game is played on a dance pad with four arrow panels in a cross barby formation: left, right, up, and down. These panels are pressed using the player's feet, in response to arrows that appear on the screen in front of the player. In some cases a traditional computer keyboard is also acceptable. The arrows are synchronized to the general rhythm or beat of a chosen song, and success is dependent on the player's ability to time and position his or her steps accordingly. Gameplay in detail In Mungyodance the player uses his or her feet to hit arrows in a specific pattern, moving in time to the beat of a song. Normally, the arrows move in an upward fashion to the top of the screen, where they overlap with "Target Zone" arrows. It is in this zone where the arrows must be hit. Throughout the original Mungyodance, gameplay was almost identical to that of In The Groove. Mungyodance 2 removed the judgment style seen in other dancing games, introducing a simple hit-or-miss concept, not different from Guitar Hero. It also added the concept of Modbombs, which are arrows that change the appearance of the arrows when hit, as to increase difficulty. Another addition was Extra Mode, a mode of gameplay which allowed the player to choose a song and play it with preprogrammed visual modifications, making for a more difficult and more in-depth experience. Musical selection Mungyodance has been noted by many to have a diverse and very nonstandard dancing game music selection. Mungyodance features a large variety of hardcore, happy hardcore, gabber, drum n' bass, and other underground-style electronic music. Songs of note Notable songs from the series include: *'Hyperactif': "Hyperactif" by Hecate is notable because of its constant stopping every beat. The chart's actual BPM is 1245, however the stopping every beat makes it appear equal to the song's BPM, 155. *'Dash Hopes': "Dash Hopes" by Renard is notable for being the fastest and hardest song in the series thus far, running at 450 BPM and having an "INSANE" difficulty level of 160, respectively. It is the last song to be unlocked. *'Destination + Final Destination': "Destination" and "Final Destination", both by Renard, are 400 and 434 BPM respectively, and are generally considered the most popular of the "INSANE"-level unlockable boss songs. *'Elysium': "Elysium" by Scott Brown is notable for having three different mixes in Mungyodance 2, as well as being the theme for the game. *'Sugarkill': The Sugarkill series by Lollipop is a series of songs that has continued through both of the games, and is considered to be the game's equivalent to something like Dance Dance Revolution 's PARANOiA series or In the Groove 's Disconnected series. See also http://lapfoxtrax.wikia.com/wiki/Mungyodance Category:Games External links *Official website References Category:Games